Knothole High: Freshman Year
by Selena and Light
Summary: Cequiel to New Hedgehog on the Block. This is one of those Sonic and Company go to Highschool stories. But the cool part is the only cool thing you learn is Tiarra's past who is going out with who. Parings:AmySonicSally TailsCream KnucklesRouge EspioOCxOc
1. Another letter From Eggman

Tiarra: Yes finally all your questions will be answered in this story besides why wasn't Amy angry when Sonic and Tiarra kissed. There is no answer for that. Sorry. Brains do the disclaimer.

Brain: She only owns Tiarra. Hey guess what Shadow fan girls, he is in this one! Yeah!

Tiarra: That's it you pushed it! Your name is Angel.

Angel: No it- you are so evil.

Tiarra: Thank you. Now on with the story!

Chapter1- A letter from Eggman

To make along story short everyone sold there house and put the money together. But there was a catch; some people had to get a job. So Rouge, Tiarra, and Amy all got jobs at Burger King.

Well one day Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, and Tiarra where all watching T.V. About half way threw the show they were watching Sonic put his arm around Tiarra. He said "Hey babe."

Tiarra immediately pushed Sonic off and said "Get off perve!"

Sonic stod up and said "Hey what was that for? I thought you were my girlfriend since we kissed." He was rubbing the back of his neck. When he feel he hurt it.

Tiarra had put her hands on her hips and said "I only kissed you because… I knew what was going to happen." She said that with because-I'm-a-know- all- tone of voice.

Everyone was confused, because they all remembered what happened that night.

Flashback

Tiarra hesitated to put her lips against his, but she did. Then a bright red glowed out of Tiarra as she hovered from the grownd.

End of flashback

No one except Tiarra knew what happened that night. How she turned super. No had hesitated to ask her how she did it except Rouge at this moment. Rouge asked "How did you turn super with out the seven chaos emeralds?"

Tiarra slowly took her hands off her hips. Her reain of know-it-all had come to an end. Tiarra said "Well you see……uh……the story is…..huh. Have any of you ever heard the legend of the twelve chaos emeralds?"

Once Tiarra said 'twelve chaos emeralds' they were looking at each other with confused and weird looks. Tiarra noticed these weird looks and said "I'll take that as a no. Okay I'll tell you the story. Just sit in a circle."

Tails turned off the T.V. and sat with every one in the circle. Tiarra cleared her throat and began the story "Along time ago up in space, there was a space colony called The Space Shrine. Up in The Space Shrine was eleven echidnas and one hedgehog. They were working on the twelve chaos emeralds and the master emerald. Well as you guys know there are seven chaos emeralds that are different colors, but can do the same thing. There was also five other ones. There was this blue and green one that could do the same thing as the master emerald except it could only stop the seven alike ones. There was another one that was red and orange that was controlled by anger. There were two blue ones that could do the same exact thing but could only be used at the destiny ceremony. And last but certainly not least the pink one around my neck controlled by love. Continuing the story, about a week after these emeralds were made, an alien force attacked the ship. The makers of the emeralds were putting the master emerald and the seven alike emeralds on an island you people know as Angel Island. Anyway, the aliens got the red and orange one, blue and green one, and the two blue ones. The pink one was the one my ancestor made. She put into a necklace and fled down to earth. Years latter my mother found this space colony. My father would go up there sometimes if he didn't have work. But my mother went up there every day. The government provided a space ship for her. Then my parents died and no one ever there because so many died up there. Some people said my parents died up there. Ha! The still died in space only on the… never mind. Well that is the story."

Once Tiarra was finished every one except Tiarra and Sonic went back to watching t.v.

Tiarra was going to the kitchen to get a glass of water when Sonic stopped her in her tracks.

Sonic embraced her in a big hug and said "I knew you loved me."

Tiarra was so angry she pushed Sonic and shouted "YOU ARE THE (BLEEP) STUPIDEST (BLEEP) PERSON I EVER MEET!"

Then Tiarra ran out the door. It wasn't she reached the park she started to come down. Tiarra let out a big sigh and said "Stupid Sonic."

Then all of a sudden something grabbed him by the waste and mouth. Tiarra tried to scream but was no use. Tiarra had tape over mouth and was stuffed in a bag. She didn't get out until she was in an alley. With little light she saw the kidnaper. And couldn't believe who it was. Tiarra didn't know the name but knew the eyes. Those red eyes. The kidnaper was snapping and waving his hand in front of her face. It took a couple of minutes for Tiarra to stop starring into his eyes and pay attention.

The kidnaper said "Do you know Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Tiarra shook he head yes. Then the kidnapper said "Can you take me to him?"

Tiarra shook her head yes and said "Can you tell me your name?"

The kidnapper said "Shadow the Hedgehog." Then a bunch of fan girls' pile on top of him. No just kidding. On with the story.

Tiarra took him by the hand and said "Okay then. What are we waiting for?"

Then the two zoomed off to her house.

As Tiarra approached her house she saw the mail man drop a letter in there mail box. The walked up to the front of the house and read the letter. She was amazed at what she read.

Then Tiarra entered the house with Shadows arm raised in one hand and the letter raised in another and shouted "Eggman renounced evil and I found this guy named Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Amy and Tails were the first to stand up. They were holding hands and skipping in a circle. Then they ran out to the x tornado. Every one was shocked and scared at what they just saw, but no one was more up set then Sonic. He was on the ground crying. And the weren't tears of joy. I think he was crying over his own stupidity. (Sonic: Hey! You call me stupid then you make me cry! What's next, you're going to make me pee on the rug!)(Tiarra: Hey good idea.)(Sonic: Nooooo!)

Anyway everyone got up to greet Shadow. Everyone had there own thing to say to Shadow. Would you like to know what they said? I'm sure you do!

Rouge said to him "You didn't tell anyone did you? About how you snooped into my own privet secret."

Then Shadow said "Sadly no."

Knuckles went up to him and made a threat "She's mine. Stay away punk!"

"Hi to you to. Oh yeah I really want her." Shadow said with rolling eyes.

Next was Cream. She looked at him and said "You scary looking man!" Then she began to cry.

Shadows just kind of watch her run into a wall and up to her bed room.

Then finally it was Sonic's turn. Sonic went up to Shadow and put a hand on his shoulder. He said "Nice to have you back Shadow."

Shadow looked at him weird and said "Get off me faker."

Now it was Tiarra's turn to say something or stair. Tiarra was lost in his eyes again and then finally said "Dang you're hot," Tiarra jumped realizing what she just said; "I mean would you like to come and sit down?" Shadow nodded his head yes. Then they went to go sit down. After hours and hours of watching T.V. they all went to bed. Without food these people are insane! Anyway while a room magically appeared for Shadow everyone else got in there beds. With still no sin of Amy and Tails.

Tiarra: Oh! Some what of a cliff hanger. By the way if you read Should I Take it to my Wrist and you're thinking to your self: Wasn't that the sequel and not this? Ha! 100 Clue!

Brain: I was going to exposes you!

So I chose to exposes my self.

Please there are ladies present.

Tiarra: Do not insult the great Clue! Curse you…to….be immortal for ever! You can't die from anything! Anyway please review!


	2. The Horrifying news

Tiarra: Next Chapter People! This is what you wanted is it not.

Brain: For the love of god! She only owns Tiarra and Ale. She also doesn't own the Simpisons.

Tiarra: Just review please, and no this is not copy of anyone else's work.

Chapter 2- The horrifying news.

It was morning in the Sonic and co.'s house. Tiarra had just woken up. She had her usual clothes on: Red tank-top that said fallen angel and black baggy pants. With the ultimate accessory, a pink chaos emerald.

Tiarra went down stairs to see Amy and Tails making wallfeels.

Normally this wouldn't be a shock, but because they were out all night doing something, Tiarra was shocked. She was looking at them weird with the where-were-you-last-night sort of look. In fact that was what Tiarra said.

Amy looked up from poring the batter into the waffle maker to say "Look at the letter on the table."

So Tiarra turned her attention to the peace of parchment on the table. It was really nice looking. It looked like a contract singed by the president.

Tiarra picked it up and read:

I, Mr. President, gave my permeation to Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Marie Rose, Miles "Tails" Prowler, Cream the Rabbit, Knuckles the Echendia, Rouge the Bat, Tiarra the Hedgehog, and Shadow the Hedgehog to got to High school at Knothole High. They all may start at freshman year and continue on from that.

Tiarra was in shock and amazement. She was also very upset. So she got on her knees and yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Tiarra's cry of pain was so loud that the aliens from the Simpsons could hear it.

"Why is going to Knothole high so bad!" Amy screamed over Tiarra's loudness.

Tiarra got up from the ground and said "The principle from that school is the same person who was principle at my old school. You see I ran away."

Amy and Tails didn't really care they just went back to cooking. Tiarra just shouted "You Fags!" Then she grabbed a cup of Sunny D sat down and started to watch the Simpsions.

Amy and Tails continued cooking and Knuckles and Rouge came down the stairs. Rouge was okay, but Knuckles looked drunk. Then out of no were they heard, "Simpson, Homer Simpson, He's the greatest guy in history, from the town of Springfield, He's about to hit a chess nut tree," coming from Tiarra and the TV.

Tiarra turned around to say hi to Rouge and Knuckles, but Knuckles looked drunk. Tiarra jumped over the couch and thought '_Oh no! Rouge got Knuckles drunk and…Uhu! That is soooo not something a 15…wait I'm 15. Yeah! It's total normal for me to think dirt like that!'_

Tiarra snapped back to reality and said "Rouge did you-"

Tiarra was interrupted by the white bat (How rouge! Get it! I know some what of a bad joke.) "It isn't what you think…he made me do it! I mean he made me get him drunk! All men in his family are like that sort of."

Tiarra gave Rouge a suspicious look and said "Aha. And tell me how you know this?"

Rouge was some what sweating. She had no idea what to say. So she ran up to her room. Shut the door. Ran over to her night stand and looked at the two picktchers: one of Lockey and one of Knuckles. She said "As long as neither of you know about each other I'm safe."

Back down stairs, Tiarra was talking to Shadow who just came down stairs. A few seconds later Sonic came down stairs.

Amy stopped cooking and attacked Sonic. Sonic was on the floor with Amy on top.

Shadow started to laugh and said "Aww. I knew you two love birds end up together!"

Sonic gave him a death glair and said "Were not LOVE BIRDS!"

Then Tails shouted "Food's done!"

Then everyone crowed around the table. The sat there for a few seconds when Sonic grabbed some of his eggs and threw it at shadow and said "That's what you get for calling me a love bird."

Then Shadow picked up some berries and said "That's what you get for not looking for me."

Then Tiarra picked up to waffles and said "You see these waffles there for Amy and Tails for enrolling us in school!"

Then everyone, but Amy, Tails, and Tiarra shouted "What!"

Then Tails grabbed a big bucket of surp from no were and said "Hey! I had nothing to do with it! I went out to do something else!" he put down the bucket of surp grabbed his drink and went up stairs.

Once he was out of site everyone started throwing food.

About an hour later:

Everyone was up in their room. Tails came down stairs and saw a big mess.

On the fridge, there was a note it said "Tails. Were all lazy bastards, especially Sonic, which means you clean! "

The yellow kitsue went from yellow to red. The sounds you could hear were "YOU FAGS!" You could hear Tiarra laughing her head off!

Up stairs everyone, except poor Tails, was cleaning their selves, but mostly their hair. Exspecialy Shadow and Sonic, they were even fighting over the gel. But at this moment there was nothing louder than Tiarra's laughter.

After about five minutes the laughing died down and Tiarra came out of her room trying to put a bun in her hair. As she was doing this Amy was coming up to her. The pink hedgehog said "Hey Tiarra-". But it was too late Tiarra just ran into her room. Amy thought _Hey that's weird and rude! There is obviously something she is trying to hide! But what? Or... maybe she just needs a man in her life? Yeah! Well, Sonic's mine, Tails way to young, Knuckles is Rouges man or so Peoples Magazine tells us. But Shadow is still up for grabs! Then it's settled! Tiarra's going out with Shadow!_

Tiarra: This is the time I will ask you would you like your character in the story if you would send me a review about it!


	3. Chao that flirt

Tiarra: Sorry

Tiarra: Sorry! It's all Angels fault she got sick.

Brain: -Bargh-.

Tiarra: See she is still sick.

Brain: If you sees (OoO) in the story that's mean I puked. If you see (oO) that means I'm feeling better but still a chance I could puke. If you see (-) that means I have fully recovered!

Tiarra: I won't put that in my story. Like people really want to know you puked! I'll just call the chapter "Chao that Flirt". I hope your happy.

Chapter 3- Chao that Flirt

It was the day Sonic and Co. went to school. I should call this chapter 'first day', but you heard the authoress and apparently…the puking…chao…

Anyway, everyone was down stairs, except Tiarra.

No one seemed to notice. Last night after Tiarra went into her room she didn't come out. At dinner it was so quiet that you could barely hear Tiarra talking to someone. The conversation, from everyone down stairs point of view, "Ahh! Cally …sucks...horrible accident…" Then another voice was heard believed to be Cally, "Found…red eyes…chosen one." Then Tiarra spoke, "Don't know…The Shadow…stop…die…ritual…protection."

Back to this morning, Tiarra had just come down stairs.

Amy was the first to approach her with some questions as well. "So Tiarra," Amy said "I have some questions for you number one: Why did you run back into your bedroom when I was walking down the hall way?"

Tiarra was pouring a bowl of Captain Crunch and said "I thought you had a camera or you were somebody else."

Amy had here hands on her hips and said "Well what was-." Then Amy remembered what Tiarra looked like and only saw one thing different about it, her hair was down. Amy's hands were by her side now, but she had an evil grin on her face. She circled Tiarra and said "You don't like anyone to see you with your hair down. Don't worry I don't think you're ugly."

Tiarra put her spoon in her cereal and said "Well you got the first part right but not the second."

Amy pulled at her cheeks, just like grandmas do, and said "Aw. Poor Tiarra is afraid to admit her feelings." Then just as Amy was finished with that, Tiarra twisted her arm. Tiarra laughed then went to a serious tone "I'm not kidding."

Then Tiarra let her go.

Amy stuck out her tongue at Tiarra. "You're a really big meanie!"

Tiarra nodded her head and replied, "Thank you." She sat down to eat her cereal. After her second bite Amy sat next to her. Amy said "By the way who's Cally?"

Right now everyone circled around. They all were curious to know who this mysterious Cally was. Tiarra just looked at everyone and said "You don't want to know."

Then they all said "Yes we do."

Then Tiarra said "Even if it is a ghost you still would want to know?"

"Yeah"

"It's a ghost?" Tails asked.

Tiarra started to shake her head no but then realized she should tell the truth. So she shook her head yes and said "Yes it is ghost," then everyone took a step back as if she wasn't kidding they would all run away. "But don't be scared," then they took a step back towards Tiarra "Se doesn't haunt anymore." Then Tiarra looked at the clock on the wall. "I'll tell the story later right now we have to head for school."

They all looked at her weird.

Tails said "But it's an hour till school starts."

Tiarra nodded her head. "Yeah I know that but it takes thirty minutes to walk,"

"Wait. Were walking to school?" Sonic said interrupting Tiarra.

"Yeah why can't we fly?" asked Tails

"The school won't let us." Amy said getting into the conversation.

"Or we can run." Sonic added on.

Then Tiarra pointed out "Not all of us can run."

Then Amy jumped in Sonic's arms and said "That's okay. Sonic can hold me."

Sonic dropped Amy on the floor and said "All of a sudden walking sounds like a wonder full idea."

(30 minutes later)

Every one from the Sonic and Co.'s house was on school campus. They all kind of walked in a group. They were sort of in a strait line.

They were gazing around the campus when Tiarra got a tap on the back.

She turned around in a fighting stance with her fist, but put them back down when she realized who it was.

It was Ale the Fox. Ale's red fur, red hair, and pink eyes flickered in the morning light as she took a pose. Her hair was in a baseball cap backwards with her bangs sticking out. She wore a red tank top that had a number 6 on it with dark denim pants. With along tail sticking out the back.

"Ale the fox?" Tiarra said still in shock.

"None other!" She replied with a smile.

Then Tiarra noticed the guy behind her and asked in a whispered tone "Who is he and is he you boy friend?"

Ale said "Yes he is my boy friend and his name is Draith the Hedgehog."

Draith waved shyly. He is gray hedgehog. That's really all I know except Draith loves guns just like Ale.

There was silence for a couple of seconds when they saw Espio walk by.

Then out of no were Ale got on her knees and screamed "Oh why?! This so BITES!"

Then Tiarra started laughing and pointing at her.

"Why do you- wait did you find him or at least figure out if he… croaked?" Ale said getting up.

Tiarra shook her head then grabbed Ale's arm and Whispered in her ear so quietly I don't even know what she said.

"Oh that's reminds me," Ale said reaching in her backpack "Here." Then Ale handed Tiarra a chao that looked kind of purple and had tinny bat like wings.

Then the little chao flew to Tiarra and said "Oh Tiarra! I missed you so much! So many things had happened and," the chao looked at everyone who was staring at her. "Oh I forgot to introduce my self, I am Angle the Chao and who are you?" she said looking at Cheese.

This didn't really change everyone else's look on their faces actually it made it a lot worse.

"Y-y-y-our c-c-chao t-t-t-talked." Cream said with fear in her eyes.

"Yeah well she's just really special I guess." Tiarra said rubbing the back of her neck.

Rouge looked at the big clock on the top of the school and said "Hey we better hurry up or we'll be late for school."

Brain: I am recovered!

Tiarra: Yeah! Having a party tonight or as harrypotterfamilyguy4ever would say a sexy party. By the way this would be the time I would be accepting characters. MAJOR NOTE: DRAITH DOES NOT REALLY LIKE ALE THE FOX IT IS JUST PART OF THE STORY.HE REALLY LIKES BLAZE! Thank you and please submit characters!


	4. The first day

Tiarra: Hey I'm back and I've got some new characters with me.

Brain: Yeah and I will share there names.

From Ryan Jones: Excel the Enchinda and Zeon the hedgehog.

Tiarra: I am still excepting more. On with the story!

Chapter Four – the first day (Period 1)

Period 1: Math

Sonic, Tails Knuckles and Ale all walked into the class room.

Ale sat down and to the right of her sat Tails who was staring at her. And Sonic sat right in front of him. Ale turned her head in Tails direction and asked "Your name is Tails right?"

Tails nodded his head yes.

"Okay then stop staring at me and get a life." Ale said annoyed because that was the fourth time that day she had to say that.

Knuckles was kind of lost in the class room. Well, he just didn't know were to sit. There were so many girls and he already had a girl friend with gigantic boobs. Compared to them the rest of the girls looked flat as a board. He kept looking around the class room until he noticed a black enchinda with red dreadlocks. So Knuckles sat next to him.

"You're an enchinda right?" Knuckles asked stupidly.

The black enchinda replied sarcastically "No I'm a dog."

"Oh sorry you just-"

"Stupid I am an Echendia!"

"So Am I! So...what's your name?"

"Excel," Excel is a black echendia with black dreadlocks. He also had a white tank top and blue jeans on. "And you?"

"I'm Knuckles!"

Sonic turned around and said "Yeah Knuckles the Pervert."

"Your one to talk Sonic." Knuckles said. What a good come back.

"Shut up Knuckles." Sonic said giving Knuckles a death glare.

Then the math teacher walked in. And that's my clue to go to a different class room.

Period 1: History

Amy and Cream walked in. They both had a very terrified look on their face. They were looking for a place to sit but every one looked evil or like if she took one more step she would be killed. But then they both noticed Espio and decided to sit next to him. Amy sat to his left and Cream sat to his right.

"HI ESPIO!" Both girls shouted in his ears.

Espio had a huge vein on his head. "Hello girls." He said trying to hide the fact that he wanted to rip off their heads and sell them on eBay. Well that's not what he was thinking. But you get the idea.

Amy was looking all over the class room maybe for her Sonic, but the class room had foxes, rabbits, and other various mutated animals. Except for one hedgehog that walked threw the door and sat next to Amy. She turned her attention to the red hedgehog.

"Hi!" Amy said cheerfully.

The red hedgehog turned his head to Amy and said "Hi. Uh why are you all pink?"

"Because it's my favorite color pink silly and blue, but I don't were blue a lot."

Then the hedgehog's eye's got huge with fear in realization of who this was. "You're Amy Rose, the psycho path who follows Sonic the Hedgehog everywhere."

"Yes I am Amy Rose and- wait did you call me crazy?"

The terrified hedgehog nodded his head yes.

"Oh…so what's your name?"

_Uh should I tell a crazy person my name?_ The hedgehog thought, but before he knew it he already said, "My name is Zeon the Hedgehog." Zeon is a red hedgehog with sleeveless black jacket; baggy khaki's, spiked wrist cuffs, and wears a belt around his neck (Like Yuig!).

"Well hello Zeon!" Amy said with joy.

At this time the History teacher walked in and said "Well come to Knothole high everybody. I see lots of new faces, but like they say out with the old in with the new." The teacher did a small chuckle when out of no were they heard "Yeah I wish I could say the same for Jetex!"

Everyone in the class room had a terrified look on there face except Amy who just plainly said "Don't worry we hear that strange voice all the time. It sort of fallows us."

Period 1: Science

Shadow, Rouge, Tiarra, and Draith all walked in the class room. When Draith sat down normal, Tiarra sat next to him with a burning desire to kill him. "So," Tiarra said evilly "Are you being nice and making her happy?"

"What?" Draith said confused and angry.

"You know!" Tiarra said waking him in the back of his head.

"Oh! Ale! Yah I am. Actually I gave her a gun last month."

"You sick twisted person." Tiarra said giving him one more death glair then turning around.

Then Tiarra just sat quietly as Rouge and Shadow sat in front of them. A few seconds later the Science teacher walked in and said "Good morning class I am your science for the yeah-"

"Psss. Shadow. Shadow." Tiarra said trying to get his attention.

"What?"

"Duck your head."

"Why?"

"Because!" She said getting frustrated.

Shadow ducked his head. As soon as he did Tiarra brought a straw and spat a spit ball at the teacher. She emitediatly put the straw away as the teacher turned around. When the teacher turned their attention back to the chalk board. Tiarra leaned back and said "It fells so good to be back."

Tiarra: Review and please send more characters!


	5. What the heck is a monkbat?

Tiarra: Yeah new characters!

Brain: And here they are:

From KalO-and-Summer: Kalo the fox.

From Chaotix Extremist: Zeon the munkbat.

From darkrose76: Twilight the Hedgehog, Victoria the Fox, and Dimond the Hedgehog.

Tiarra: I do not own any of these characters. Thank you for everyone who submitted (or I begged if could use them.) I'm still excepting more.

Chapter 5- What the heck is a monkbat?

Period 2: Math

Tiarra and Rouge entered the class room, heads held high with confidence. But Cream, who was following was cowering behind her own books slowly walking forward not knowing were she was going. Then she bumped into a purple and black hedgehog.

"Watch where you're going!" The girl yelled.

"Sorry. It's just I'm terrified and me friends sort of left to find my own seat." Cream said.

"So what's your name little girl?" The hedgehog asked with a hint of evil in her voice.

"Cream." Cream said easing up "What's your name?"

"My name's Diamond." Diamond is a deep purple and black hedgehog. She is fifteen, has pinkish purple eyes. She had a punkish shirt that says brOKeN hEaRTEd in pink, purple shorts and black boots up to her knees. Three earrings on the top of her left ear and 3 on the bottom of her right.

"So Cream, where's your friend?" Dimond asked.

Cream pointed to Tiarra and said "Well that's Tiarra and-"

Cream was interrupted by Dimond's hands grabbing the back of her neck. Dimond forced Cream to head towards Tiarra.

"Hey Tiarra!" Dimond said.

Tiarra looked up from her note pad and said "Yeah?"

Then Dimond threw Cream at Tiarra. Tiarra caught Cream right before she hit the floor.

As Dimond was walking Tiarra screamed at her "What the hell is your problem?"

Dimond turned around with a real ticked sort of face and said "My problem? My problem is that you're doing a pretty crapy job of baby sitting that rabbit."

Tiarra just shrugged it off and said "Yeah well your doing a pretty crapy job of hiding the fact you're a whore."

Then Dimond raised a fist and said "That's it you asked for it!"

But just before she could hit Tiarra, a freaky looking thing stepped in front of her and yelled "Stop!"

Dimond lowered her fist and said "You not worth my breath." Then she sat back in her seat.

As the freaky looking thing sat down, Tiarra rushed over to him and said "So what species are you?"

The freaky thing looked at her, "Uh… a monkbat."

"What the heck is a monkbat?"

"A monkbat is a monkey that's also a bat, and I know what you're thinking I'm a freak."

"No way! That's cool!" Tiarra said with no sarcasm in her voice.

"Really? You think it's cool?" Then Tiarra nodded her head up and down. "Then in that case my name's Hikaru! What's yours?" Hikaru is a monkbat (I just explained that!), with light brown fur, purple bat wings, large ears like bats, teal opened jacket, blue and green baseball cap, red jeans and white gloves.

"My name's Tiarra." Then Tiarra put a hand on his shoulder and said "And trust me I know what it fells like to be teased you're half bat…well vampire in my case."

Then Hikaru's eyes went big "You're the –"

Period 2, History

While Sonic and Knuckles walked to class, Knuckles introduced Excel to him. So they entered the room together and left poor Shadow out in the cold! Well, not literally, in fact he liked it this way so when he sat down he could sleep till the teacher came.

But Shadow did not intend to come across an annoying white fox with, a purple shirt, Capri, cowboy boots, black gloves, and a huge silver ball on a string around her neck. The fox sat next to him and said "Good Morning!"

Shadow lifted his head off his desk and said "What the heck!"

The fox continued "Hi! How are you! You're scaring looking just like fun shine bear! Hi my name is Kalo the marsh mellow… I mean fox."

Shadow was just staring at her with no expression on his face. He just stared at her until he said "You scare me. Go away"

KalO stood there with a serious expression and her pointer finger in the air screaming, "Prepare for your doooooom!"

Shadow walked away, and then the teacher walked in.

Period 2: English

This time as Espio entered class well hidden and sat in the back. But Tails found him any way.

"Hi Espio, what brings you here?" Tails said sitting next to Espio.

"If you get you all off my back," Espio said annoyed "I'm here on a mission."

"A mission! How cool!" The girl next to Tails said.

"Uh…who are you and will-?" Tails asked then being interrupted by the fox

"My name is Victoria," Victoria is a scarlet fox with short black hair, three tails, a yellow bow in her hair, yellow tank top, blue jacket, shorts and yellow flip flops "and yes I will, but out of your bisness, Tails."

"How- how did you know my name?" Tails asked a little scared.

Just at this moment a purple hedgehog came up to Victoria and said "Victoria, are you freaking out people again?" The hedgehog looked at Tails. "Sorry 'bought that," then she turned her attention back to Victoria "Come on I want to introduce you to my knew friend."

Then Victoria and her friend headed towards a pink hedgehog. "Hi!" the pink hedgehog said. "Hi… uh… we've met but we haven't introduced our selves. Well my name is Twlight." Twlight is a purple hedgehog with a purple tank top, black jeans and purple heals. And the best part about her is she hates Sally Acorn! Muhahahahahaha!

"Well I'm Amy and-"Amy was interrupted by Victoria "I'm Victoria."

"Stop that!" Twlight said elbowing Victoria.

"Hello Class!" The teacher said.

Tiarra: Another chapter done and still excepting characters!


	6. Yeah! Another Sally hater!

Tiarra: This is so sad. First of all I kept you guys waiting! Second of all only got one review! And third this chapter is going to be really short!

Angel: Proves how much you-….NO!

Tiarra: Yes! Get over it!

Angel: Please no I'll buy you chocolate; whatever changes my name back to brain!

Tiarra: No you should enjoy the name! Like you did when you were young.

Angel: But it's my secret agent name!

Tiarra: Oh well. You're just going to have to deal with it.

Angel: Fine...

Chapter 6- Another Sally hater! Yeah!

Period 3: P.E.: Girls gym

"Hey Tiarra!" Amy said running to the purple hedgehog.

"What now Amy?" Tiarra said.

"I made a new friend! And I think you'll really like her!" Amy said. Tiarra just shrugged hopping to get her away from her, but it didn't work. Amy then grabbed Tiarra by the collar of her t-shirt and dragged her across her the gym floor.

"You see Amy your definition of like and my definition of like are two totally different things." But Amy just ignored everything Tiarra just said and continued to drag.

"Hey Twilight!" Amy said.

A preppy purple hedgehog came running up to them.

"Hey Amy," Twilight said "who's that?"

"This is Tiarra." Amy said just as preppy as her, as they giggled to themselves.

Then Twighlight looked at Tiarra, and asked, "Are you affiliated with the Kingdom of Acorn?"

Tiarra gave her a funny look and said, "Heck no! There is no way you could ever get me to work for that snobby princess!"

"You mean," Twilight said with hope sparkling in her eyes, "You hate Sally, too?"

Then Tiarra just started cracking up laughing.

Amy asked Tiarra "Are you okay?"

Tiarra stopped laughing and said "Yeah. I tried to kill her five times."

"Wow, I've only attempted once." Twighlight said in pure amazement.

"Twighlight!" A mysterious girl shouted, who wasn't that mysterious to Tiarra.

"Diamond!?" Twighlight said scared.

"What are you doing hanging out with a girl like her." Diamond said in a nasty voice towards Tiarra.

"But… but…"

"No buts she is a little b…"

"But Diamond! She's a Sally hater!" Twighlight screamed at the top her lungs.

Then Diamond looked at Tiarra and said "Okay. So what she's a Sally hater? Doesn't mean she hates Sonic too."

Amy stepped into the conversation and said "Actually… she is. Once she grabbed a whisk on display and twirled in Sonics quills and another time was when we were at the beach, we didn't have a surf board so she used Sonic instead. And there was this other time when Tiarra grabbed on of the knifes down stairs and…"

"Say no more!" Diamond said putting her hands up in surrender.

Then Diamond put her hands down by her side and said "I can see this is the start of a wonderful relation ship."

Tiarra: Sorry it's short. Please R&R!


	7. Amy the love Doctor

Tiarra: Thank you for the only person that reviewed!

Angel: Don't get mad

Tiarra: …

Sonic: Get Glad!

Tiarra: Get out of here!

Chapter 7- Amy the love doctor.

Lunch:

Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!

That sweet sound is the sound of lunch. And hopefully you could imagine the riot when every one heard that bell.

Of course Sonic, Shadow and Tiarra all had the advantage of getting to their locker first.

Amy walked out of her class room and caught up with Rouge.

"So Rouge… How are things with Knuckles?" Amy asked clutching her books close to her chest.

Rouge just looked at Amy weirdly and said "Who said there was anything between me and Knuckles?"

"People Magazine."

Rouges eyes got huge in fear, "People Mag-"_Julie- Su. That bastartd!_

"Let's change the subject!" Rouge said getting annoyed.

"Okay… oh never mind, this is my locker see you in the lunch room!" Amy said waving goodbye to Rouge.

Rouge waved backed and headed towards her locker.

Now with Sonic and Shadow… oh this dose not look good. Huh, Shadow was reraging his locker just a bit, and when he closed it and on thither side was Sonic. And well the first thing out of his mouth was "Oh shit!"

Sonic looked over at Shadow and said "Watch your mouth!"

Then Shadow pushed him and said "You ain't my mother, fook at ching ching!" (T/N: Fook at ching ching is my word! I mean saying.)

Then Sonic said "Wait. Were you tetchily made in a lab?"

Then a short silence and "Shut up!" Then the conversation had ended and they headed towards the lunch room.

Tiarra was putting her stuff in her locker when she heard"oof." Coming from her back pack. So she opened the front pouch and sitting there was the world's most perverted chao or Angel. "Angel," Tiarra said yelling at Angel "what did I tell you about following me to school. Do you not remember the last time you did that?"

Flash Back

Angel was seen in a tin plate sleeping when she was woken up by the sound of a chain saw. Angel immediately opened her eyes and said "This isn't the mash potatoes bin!" She looked up and saw a lady with a goaly mask and a bloody chain saw. Then she jumped up and ran for her life to the safe haven of home. While on the way dodging several life sized animatronics Babies, two pink fuzzy dice, and Michael Jackson's son.

End of Flash Back

Angel just stared at Tiarra and said "Yeah. Now I'm hungry!" Then she starts to attacks Tiarra's lunch but Tiarra slams the locker door shut and heads for the lunch room.

Ale and Draith walked in side the cafeteria and saw Tiarra, Amy, Sonic, Shadow, Cream and Tails. So they walked over to them and sat down.

It was very quiet by the lunch table. Then Amy decided to break the ice. "So, Tiarra, how is your love life going?"

Tiarra dropped her spoon and said "Excuses me!?!"

"Yeah…you know with the only other remaining person."

"And who is this…other remaining person?"

"Well let me explain first. Well I know you not a lesbian. So that leaves only guys. Tails is too young for you, Knuckles is Rouge's man, And Sonic's mine!"

Sonic just rolls his eyes.

Amy looked at Tiarra strait in the eye and continued "So that leaves only Shadow."

Shadow looked at them and said "What about me?"

Then Sonic jumped in the conversation and said "Awwww! You're perfect together. Wouldn't you think so Shadow. I mean come on. You call your self the Ultimate Life form. And Tiarra is the Ultimate Hottie."

Tiarra vain pooped and said "What did I say about calling me that?"

Sonic hid behind Amy and said "To not to."

Then Amy said "So when is your first date?"

Tiarra: I told him not to say that!

Angle: He said it any way. What a stupid head.

Tiarra: That's it Angel! No more Lilo and Stich for you!

Angel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaapleasereviewaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	8. La, la, la, la, la ,la

Tiarra: Thank you for all the reviews and Chaotix Extremist, Family jewels that hilarious!

Angel: Yeah…

Tiarra: …

Angel: BALZE DIES IN THE NEW GAME!

Tiarra: You $$ hole! What did I say about blurting that out?!?

Angel: To not to. But you know it's true.

Tiarra: Yeah.

Angel: Just like Sonic and Sally get married in the future.

Tiarra: LIES!

Amy: I'm going to kill you!

Angel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Enjoy the chapter! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chapter 8 – La, la, la, la, la, la

After lunch everyone went back to their lockers to get ready for their next class.

Rouge was humming and having a great time, because everything was going right. She had the man of her dreams, a beautiful pearl necklace on, and the world's greatest friends!

And speaking of friends, one of her friends were just a few lockers down from hers. Rouge was very surprised to see Tiarra the hedgehog. Sense all the lockers are done alphabetically by last name. So Rouge started to investigate.

"Hey Tiarra" Rouge said "why is your locker all the way up here?"

Tiarra turned around to the bat and said "Hi Rouge."

"My question."

"Oh yeah. Umm... my locker placement… uh…. Got confused with someone with a last name that starts with "D". Tiarra said which an obvious lie was.

"Oh okay. So what's you next class?" Rouge said starting to walk.

Tiarra took out here piece of paper and said "Exploration room 3."

"Hey me to!" Rouge said with a smile on her face.

So then they both walked to class together.

When they walked inside the class room everyone else they lived with was there. Including Ale and Draith.

Tiarra looked at Draith a notice he was crying. So Tiarra knelt down and asked him what the matter was all he managed to say was "B-B-B" The Tiarra started screaming to the sealing, "You $$ Hole How could you say such a thing you don't think he read it!"

Then the sealing screamed back "Hey I already got scolded!"

Hey would you two stop fighting in the middle of the story! I'm trying to narrate!

Aside from Tiarra screaming at the sealing, Sonic walked over to Amy and asked "So what class is this?"

Amy had a sly look on her face and said "You'll figure out when the bell rings." And as if on queue the bell rang and everyone ran towards their seats.

Then a red robin walked threw the door. "Hello class," the robin started out "My name is Mr. Robinson and this is Drama/Choir!"… Hahahahahahaha! (A/N: Hahahahahahahahaha!)

Then everyone looked up to the sealing and Amy asked "Hey what's so funny?" (A/N: Nothing! Oh wow! Oh! Nothing, nothing.)

Okay! Okay! That was funny! Any way they teacher said "Today I want you to introduce yourself and then sing for me. So who wants to go first?"

It was silent in the room. It was like that for a few minutes, and then Cream raised her hand and said "I'll go."

Mr. Robinson motioned his hand to the small stage. Cream got up there and said "My name is Cream the Rabbit and I'm going to sing "Angel" originally done by Sara McLockin.

Cream cleared her throut and started to sing:

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

_There is always one reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful reales_

_Memories seep from my veins_

_Let me be empty_

_And wait less and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the Arms of the angels_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_An the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent revere_

_You're in the arms of the angels_

_May you find some comfort there_

Mr. Robinson interrupted her and said "Good. Stop there. You know you have the voice of a…a six year old!"

As Cream stepped from down from the stage she said "Well, that's because I am six."

Mr. Robinson had a look of shock on his face, "Six?!? If that's so then why are you in high school?"

Cream just shrugged her shoulders and said "I had no choice."

When Cream sat back down in her seat Mr. Robinson said "So who's next?"

Shadow raised his and said "Let me get this over with." Shadow walked onto the stage and said "The name's Shadow and um… well the only real song I now is "Shiver "by Maroon 5 So guess that will have to do."

_You build me up_

_You knock me down_

_Provoke a smile _

_And make me frown_

_You're the Queen of runaround_

_You know it's true_

_You chew me up _

_And spit me out_

_Enjoy the taste_

_I leave in your mouth_

_You look at me_

_I look at you_

_Neither of us knows what to do_

_There may not _

_Be another way to your heart_

_So I guess I better find a new way in_

_I shiver when I hear your name_

_Think about you but it's not the same_

_I won't be satisfied till I'm under your skin_

_Immobilized by the thought of you_

_Paralyzed by the sight of you_

_Hypnotized by the words you say_

_Not true but I believe em' anyway_

_So come to bead it's getting late_

_There's no more time for us to waste_

_(A/N: I had no choice to skip this line.)_

_You feel your heart begin' to race_

_There may not _

_Be another way to your heart_

_So I guess I better find a new way in_

_I shiver when I hear your name_

_Think about you but it's not the same_

_I won't be satisfied till I'm under your skin_

_There may not _

_Be another way to your heart_

_So I guess I better find a new way in_

_I shiver when I hear your name_

_Think about you but it's not the same_

_I won't be satisfied till I'm under your skin_

_There may not _

_Be another way to your heart_

_So I guess I better find a new way in_

_I shiver when I hear your name_

_Think about you but it's not the same_

_I won't be satisfied till I'm under your skin_

Then Shadow was done and walked of the stage. Mr.' Robinson had fear written all over his face he managed to choke out the words "whose next?"

Tiarra: I'm afraid I have to cut this chapter short or you would be here for ever. So don't review for this chapter just yet, but wait till next chapter. 'Dank for your patient!


	9. Duet Central

Tiarra: Thanks for the reviews.

Angel: Yeah I thought that song that Shadow sang was hilarious!

Shadow: You makin' fun of my voice? holds up fist

Angel: XoX …no.

Shadow: That's what I thought you said Flicks Angel on the forehead

Tiarra: Punches Shadow don't hit Angel!

Angel: HaHa! Sucker! 

Chapter 9 – Duet central

It was silent again in the room. Then Amy raised her hand and said "Me and Sonic will go next."

By the mentioning of his own name he said "What?"

"Yeah," Amy continued "Me and Sonic will sing…Don't Cha by the Pussy Cat Dolls!"

Sonic still confused said "Wait! What!?!"

"Just try, okay?" Amy said to Sonic as she got up on the stage. Sonic tried to pull away from Amy's grasp, screaming at the top of his. "Stop! Please stop! I don't want to sing girly burlesque songs!"

Knuckles interrupted Sonic's screaming and said "Sonic, what's your problem against burlesque? You and I always go to the burlesque house near the park, right after football."

"Stupid," Sonic pointed at Knuckles "you're not supposed to say anything! Especially in front of the teachers!"

But Mr. Robinson wasn't paying much attention. He was plying with Barbie dolls in pink tot toes singing Barbie girl in an out of pitch tone.

Sonic had no choice so he got on stage. It was quiet on the stage until stupid - I mean Sonic remembered the guy whet first in the song:

_Sonic: Ok. Yeah!_

_Sonic: We about to get it a little hot a sweaty in here! Amy: Oh Baby._

_Sonic: Ladies let's go! Soldiers lets go! Amy: Dolls._

_Sonic: Let me talk ya'll and just you know give you a little situation _

_Amy: Fellas_

_Sonic: Pussycat Dolls, _

_Ya see this get hot in here,_

_Every time I come through when I step up on the spot._

_Amy: Are you ready_

_Sonic: Make the place sizzle like a summertime cook out,_

_Look for the breast chick,_

_Yeah I'm on the look out._

_Slow bangin shorty like a bell dancer with it,_

_Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it,_

_No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve._

_Gimmie the number,_

_But make sure to call before you leave._

_Amy: I know you like me._

_I know you do._

_That's why when ever I come around,_

_She's all over you._

_I know you want it._

_It's easy to see._

_And in the back of your mind, _

_You should be on with me,_

_(Chorus) Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me,_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me._

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me._

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Fight the feeling_

_Leave it alone,_

_Cause if it ain't love_

_It just ait'n enough love to lead a happy home,_

_Let's keep it friendly,_

_You have to play fair._

_See I don't' care,_

_But I know she ain't gonna wannna share. (Go back to were it says Chorus because I'm to lazy to type it.)_

_Sonic: Okay I see how it's going down_

_Well let me get straight to it,_

_It's the god al mighty lookin all brand new._

_Lookin at me all like she really want to do it_

_Tryin to put it on me till I'm black and bluish._

_Looking at you wanna break my back_

_For the record don't think it was something you did_

_Shorty all on me because it's hard to resist you kid._

_I gotta an idea that's dope for y'al_

_Amy: I know she loves you _

_I understand_

_I'd probably just a crazy about you_

_If you were my own man_

_Maybe next life time_

_Possibly,_

_But until then old friend,_

_Your secret safe with me_

Sonic and Amy then walked off stage. Shadow then looked at Sonic in the eye and said "Sonic I'm going to be brutally honest with you. Never rap again!"

Mr. Robinson then looked at Shadow and said "Now that wasn't very nice, Shadow you probably hurt Sonic's feelings."

"And were have you've been?" Rouge said looking at Mr. Robinson strange.

Mr. Robinson ignored them and said "Who's next?"

Ale then raised her hand and said "Well me a Draith have been practicing this song for a while now. So it wouldn't hurt to perform!"

Draith protested though, "Ale that might not be the smartest of Ideas." Ale just shrugged her shoulders and ran up to the stage.

Music started playing and it the song went like this:

_Draith: Ladies up in here tonight_

_No Fighting_

_No fighting_

_We got the refuges up in here_

_No fighting _

_No fighting_

_I never really knew she could dance like this,_

_She make a man want to speak Spanish._

_Como se llama, si_

_Bonita, Si_

_Mi casa, Si Shakira, Shakira._

_Ale: Oh baby when you talk like that,_

_You can make a woman go mad._

_So be wise and keep on,_

_Reading the signs of my body._

_And I'm on tonight,_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_I'm starting to fell its right._

_All the attraction, the tension._

_Don't you see baby this is perfection_

_Draith: Hey girl I can see your body moving._

_And it's driving me crazy,_

_And I didn't have the slightest idea,_

_Until I saw you dancing._

_And when you walk up on the dance floor,_

_Nobody can ignore the way you move your body, girl._

_And everything is so unexpected-the way you right and left it._

_So you can keep on shaking it._

_I never really knew she could dance like this,_

_She make a man want to speak Spanish._

_Como se llama, si_

_Bonita, Si_

_Mi casa, Si Shakira, Shakira._

_Ale: Oh baby when you talk like that,_

_You can make a woman go mad._

_So be wise and keep on, _

_Reading the sighs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight,_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_I'm starting to fell its right._

_All the attraction, the tension._

_Don't you see baby this is perfection_

_And I'm on tonight,_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_I'm starting to fell its right._

_All the attraction, the tension._

_Don't you see baby this is perfection_

_Oh boy I can see your body moving._

_Half animal, half man._

_I don't really know what I'm doing,_

_But you seem to have a plan._

_My will and self restraint,_

_Have to fail now, fail now_

_See, I'm doing what I can, but I can't so you know,_

_That it's a bit to hard to explain._

_Balia en la calle de dia_

_Balia en la calle de dia_

_Balia en la calle de nocha_

_Balia en la calle de dia_

_Draith: I never really knew she could dance like this,_

_She make a man want to speak Spanish._

_Como se llama, si_

_Bonita, Si_

_Mi casa, Si Shakira, Shakira._

_Ale: Oh baby when you talk like that,_

_You know you got me hypnotized_

_So be wise and keep on, _

_Reading the sighs of my body._

With that last line Draith and Ale bowed and stepped off the plat form. As Ale was talking with Mr. Robinson. Different little conversations came up. And in this point of the story we focus our attention to a certain couple: Knuckles and Rouge.

"Knux." Rouge whispered to get Knuckles attention, but it didn't work. So she tried again a little louder.

"Knux." But it didn't work this time, so she flicked him on the arm. That didn't work either. Then she kicked him in the leg. He didn't even flinch! So her last resort was to kick him in his "flaming hot chetto".

"Owwwwwwwwwww!" Knuckles screamed pulling out his head phones.

"That's why you weren't listening to me; you were listening to your Ipod." Rouge said.

"What is your –grunt- problem, lady?" Knuckles asked.

"I want to do a duet with you." Rouge said with big puppy dog eyes.

Sonic then zoomed over to them and said "Duet huh. May I suggest...oh…I don't know…? Buttons."

Knuckles glared at him "Sonic you're an as-"

But Rouge cut him off, "That sounds great!" She than sat back in her chair like a perfect little angel would, "Oh Mr. Robinson! I and Knuckles would like to go next!"

Mr. Robinson turned his attention to the white bat, "Alright, go on up!"

"Oh well will you look at that! No C.D. And I don't know the rap very well. So I guess we can't do it. Bye Rouge." Knuckles said trying his hardest to get out of singing a girly burlesque song.

"What do you mean? You sing the rap all the time that the songs on your Ipod." Rouge said pick-pocketing his Ipod. (Wait dose he have a pocket?)

Rouge gave the Ipod to Mr. Robison, who plugged it into the hook up in the stereo. Rouge was already on stage and trying to force Knuckles, who was really putting up a fight. But it was no match for Rouge's smarts! "Hey Knuxie." Rouge said getting close to his ear. She wisped something then Knuckles immediately hopped onto the stage. The Ipod was plugged in and the music started.

_Knuckles: What cha do baby buff? _

_Yeah little mamma you lookin good_

_Say you wanna play with a player from the hood._

_Haller at it_

_You got it like that _

_Big Snoop Dog with the hottest Pussy Cat._

_You say you wanna go there_

_Yeah I wanna go there_

_Me and you wannna treat like show yeah_

_You look at me and I look at you_

_I'm reaching for your shirt_

_But you want me-_

_Rouge: I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby _

_  
But you keep frontin' _

_  
Saying what you gon' do to me _

_  
But I ain't seen nothing  
_

_  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby  
_

_But you keep frontin'  
_

_Saying what you gon' do to me_

Typical  


_Hardly the type I fall for  
_

_I like when the physical  
_

_Don't leave me asking for more  
_

_I'm a sexy mama  
_

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna  
_

_What I want to do is spring this on ya  
_

_Back up all of the things that I told ya_

_You been sayin' all the right things all night long  
_

_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
_

_Baby, can't you see?   
_

_How these clothes are fittin' on me?  
_

_And the heat coming from this beat  
_

_I'm about to blow  
_

_I don't think you know_

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby  


_But you keep frontin'  
_

_Saying what you gon' do to me  
_

_But I ain't seen nothing  
_

_  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby  
_

_But you keep frontin'  
_

_Saying what you gon' do to me_

_But I ain't seen nothing_

you say you're a big boy  


_But I can't agree  
_

_'Cause the love you said you had  
_

_Ain't been put on me  
_

_I wonder _

_If I'm just too much for you  
_

_Wonder  
_

_If my kiss don't make you just  
_

_Wonder  
_

_What I got next for you  
_

_What you want to do? _

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
_

_I can see, just like most guys, that your game don't please  
_

_Baby, can't you see?   
_

_How these clothes are fittin' on me?  
_

_And the heat coming from this beat  
_

_I'm about to blow  
_

_I don't think you know_

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby  


_But you keep frontin'  
_

_Saying what you gon' do to me  
_

_But I ain't seen nothing_

_I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby  
_

_But you keep frontin'  
_

_Saying what you gon' do to me  
_

_But I ain't seen nothing_

Knuckles: Now you can get what you want  


_But I need what I need  
_

_And let me tell you what's crackalackin' before I proceed  
_

_Ima show you where to put it at  
_

_PCD told me, yeah, I thought I saw a Puttycat  
_

_Now roll with the big dog  
_

_One of y'all on me, now tell me how it feel baby doll  
_

_O my god you look so fine_

_I know you gonna be mine  
_

_  
Rouge: I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby  
_

_But you keep frontin'  
_

_Saying what you gon' do to me  
_

_But I ain't seen nothing _

Rouge walked off stage back to her seat, while Knuckles when to go get his Ipod."Amy can you get your hands off my ears!" Cream shouted now everyone turning towards them.

Amy was behind her pushing her hands against Cream's ears, so hard it was starting to cut off her circulation. "I may be six years old, but you're only twelve and not my mother!" Cream said in a tone that was unfamiliar to her class mates. "Uhh…I mean it doesn't seem nice Miss. Rose." Cream said in her normal high cheerful voice.

Mr. Robison woke up out of his world of Michael Jackson to the world of reality. "So who's next?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiarra: Pleas review. Sorry it took so long to update.


	10. Everyone Hates Improve

Tiarra: Alrighty, I have a sun burn that's killing me lets get this ball rollin.

Angel: I only have three words: TMI

Tiarra: Don't hide from the pain full truth!

Angel: Don't make me smack it.

Tiarra: Like you would.

Angel: 8smacks Tiarra on the back8

Tiarra: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10- Everyone hates Improve

Mr. Robinson looked out onto the entire class room. "Who's next?"

"The only one who hasn't sang yet." Shadow said.

Tiarra slowly started to slide under her desk. But it was no good, because every one turned to look at her. She brought her head up slightly and looked around. "Tiarra, is it?" Mr. Robinson said.

Tiarra was fully back in her seat and shook her head yes. "Then Tiarra I believe it's your turn to come up and sing a song." She got out of her seat and headed towards the plat form.

What to sing, what to sing? So many songs she knew, but which one? Maybe a song that goes with her feelings right now. Tiarra thought for a moment, and then a song came to her. She would sing "Hear me" originally done by Kelly Clarkson (A/N: I don't own this song.)

"Hello everyone my name is Tiarra and I'm sinning hear me."

_Hear me  
_

_Hear me_

_You gotta be out there  
_

_You gotta be somewhere  
_

_Wherever you are  
_

_I'm waiting  
_

_'Cause there are these nights when  
_

_I sing myself to sleep  
_

_And I'm hopin' my dreams  
_

_Bring you close to me  
_

_Are you listening?_

_Hear me  
_

_I'm cryin' out  
_

_I'm ready now  
_

_Turn my world upside down  
_

_Find me  
_

_I'm lost inside the crowd  
_

_It's getting loud  
_

_I need you to see  
_

_I'm screaming for you to please  
_

_Hear me  
_

_Hear me  
_

_Hear me  
_

_Can you hear me?  
_

_Hear me  
_

_I used to be scared of  
_

_Letting someone in  
_

_But it gets so lonely  
_

_Being on my own  
_

_No one to talk to  
_

_And no one to hold me  
_

_I'm not always strong  
_

_Oh, I need you here  
_

_Are you listening?_

_Hear me  
_

_I'm cryin' out  
_

_I'm ready now  
_

_Turn my world upside down  
_

_Find me  
_

_I'm lost inside the crowd  
_

_It's getting loud  
_

_I need you to see  
_

_I'm screaming for you to please  
_

_Hear me_

_I'm restless and wild  
_

_I fall, but I try  
_

_I need someone to understand  
_

_Can you hear me?  
_

_I'm lost in my thoughts  
_

_And baby I've fought  
_

_For all that I've got  
_

_Can you hear me?  
_

_Hear me  
_

_I'm cryin' out  
_

_I'm ready now  
_

_Turn my world upside down  
_

_Find me  
_

_I'm lost inside the crowd  
_

_It's getting loud  
_

_I need you to see  
_

_I'm screaming for you to please  
_

_Hear me  
_

_Hear me  
_

_Hear me  
_

_Hear me  
_

_Can you hear me?  
_

_Hear me  
_

_Hear me  
_

_Hear me  
_

_Can you hear me?  
_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
_

_Hear me  
_

_Hear me  
_

_Hear me_

Tiarra weakly smiled and walked off the platform. She sat back in her seat folding her arms. She just stared at the clock hopping it would move faster. There was still about half a period left. She was going to probably die within the shot time they had left.

"Alrighty it's seems we got a while so why don't you socialize and wreck my class room!" Mr. Robinson said with a fake smile on his face.

It was silent as they all stared to see what he said were true. Then he started to laugh, "Ha-ha I was just kidding! Time for improve, acting what ever you want to call it! So lets get this show on the road."

Some students moaned and groaned. Even the ones who didn't even know what it meant coughsoniccough. Oh was that me? Oh well.

Mr. Robinson grabbed four of the blue plastic chairs off to the side and placed then in a horizontal line facing the class. Once he was done turned to the class and said "We are going to play a improve game called The Principals Office. Dose any one know how to play?"

Everyone kind of glared at him. They didn't even want to do the stupid thing, like they were going to answer the question and make matters worse. "Ale, Sonic, Tails? Any one?" he said with strain in his voice.

Still no one answered. Mr. Robinson glanced around the room one more time but no one had their hands raised. "It's when four people come up and sit in these chairs, waiting to come into the principles office. Now going to the principles isn't always a bad thing maybe it can be a good thing. So act differently. You can also change personalities as you change seats. And I'll call you off one by one."

Some nodded their head in agreement others continued to glare.

"So any voluntaries? Nope? Then Shadow, Rouge, Sonic, and Amy come up here." Mr. Robinson said motioning towards the chairs.

Amy skipped merrily towards the second chair. Rouge did a little bit of a cat walk towards the third chair. Shadow folded his arms and paused when he reached the chairs. He looked at them and then Mr. Robinson. Then he sat in the first chair. Sonic was still looking for the chairs. "Their over here Sonic!" Rouge yelled.

"Oh yeah I knew that!" Sonic said sitting in the fourth chair.

It was silent for a while. Everyone staried at each other, finally some one spoke.

"So what you in for?" Amy said kicking her legs back and forth in the chair.

"Eww. Those shoes so don't match your outfit." Rouge said looking at her in disgust.

Amy pulled out her hammer and started to huff and puff. Rouge glared at her. "Sorry. Self-defense class. Just kicks in at the wrong time."

She put her hammer away and started to kick her legs again.

"If that hammer was aimmied at me I would have soiled myself." Sonic said staring off into space.

All three of them glared at him. Sonic ignored them and continued to blabber, "The guy at the end has scary red eyes. Why do people buy stuff they never use? My Uncle bought a shoe polisher and never used it. My dad used it once to shine him self. My mom was happy after that. He blinded a green cat. Why do girls not wear beanies? I like to look up girls' ski-"

"SHUT THE FK UP!" Shadow screamed trying to control his erg to kill him.

"Shadow the principal will see you now! Literally!" Mr. Robinson screamed closing the folder in his lap. The bell range right after he said that so Shadow obviously didn't go to the principles office.

They a hurtled out of there, trying so hard to get to their next class. Mr. Robinson sighed, "Off to little boys' room I go. Hope M.J. hasn't left yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiarra: Wow I updated two stories in one day.

Angel: Oh my that is impressive.

Tiarra: I guess this list thing is working for me after all.

Tails: 8spits water out8 What!?!

Angel: It won't last long.

Tiarra: That's what you say!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later:

Angel: So what's on the list today?

Tiarra: What list?


	11. Bakc to the Fancharecters

Tiarra: Angel did I get any reviews?

Angel: Yes Kiba Sniper.

Tiarra: Well then thank you Kiba Sniper.

Angel: She said she liked the rambling part.

Tiarra: really? You know some of that was from _The Ransom of Read Chief_.

Angel: Lol that play was funny!

Tiarra: Any way on with the story, but first a little message to all the little people:

Don't leave Tickle Me Emo out for to long!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11-Back to the Fan characters

Period 6: Math

Shadow walked in and sat in the back at the beaten up desk. He didn't mind at all, actually he found quite amusing to read the retarded things on them and add some of his own. Amy came in and sat right in front of him, placed her binder down, and then turned around. "So how did you like choir drama?" Amy asked.

"I'm taking you in rolled us in that class?" Shadow looked up annoyed.

"Yep!" Amy said turning back around to see Twilight enter the room.

"Hey Twilight!" Amy said waving down her friend.

"Hi Amy!" She said sitting right next to her. Then she turned to the black head with ebony strips looking down. "Hi, my name is Twilight! What's yours?"

HE slowly tilted his head up with a glare in his eyes. Twilight turned away and looked at the boarded in front of the room. It said: Welcome to Math. _What's so welcoming about math?_

Shadow then tilted his head back down to think. HE thought about that girl that showed her to Sonic. Tiarra the hedgehog. Something about her seemed so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He silenced his thought to listen to the noises around him, Amy and Twilight were engaged into a girly conversation that he could not comprehend with all the squeals. Then he heard the sound of foot steps coming into the class room. HE looked up to see who it was but he saw nothing, but a slight aurora in the shape of a chameleon. He chuckled to him self. Espio was in this class and was trying to avoid some one, probably Amy.

The teacher walked and the class started.

Period 6: History

Tails walked in not so very excited. Why? This was history his worst subject. But it didn't matter that much because his next class was Science his best subject! Rouge, Dimond, and Tiarra all walked in the class having a good 'ol time!

"He actually attempted." Dimond said dropping her books on a desk in the second row.

"Yeah! I guess he was just really happy. I mean we were all worried about Sonic. Then he came back!" Rouge said dropping her books at the desk next to Dimond's.

"So People's Magazine has been right all along!" Tiarra said putting her books on the desk behind Dimond's.

Rouge put her lips to her mouth and shushed Tiarra, "I don't want people to know!"

Tiarra simply laughed their Rouge's romance with Knux seemed so odd and unlikely, but who was she to argue with the fairs of the heart. She slide in her seat and started to think about Shadow. His eyes, so red. Just like…just like the one she needs to get rid of her dreaded curse. But she thought he was dead, but then again, angels and demons don't usually over shadow people's bodies. So I guess maybe God made an exception. Who knows? Maybe he might really be the one, but to fall in love with a guy like him. Ha! It made her want to laugh till her lounges burst. Fall in love what a silly thing to do!

Period 6: Science

"No fear Sonic is here!" Sonic proclaimed when he walked into the class room. The ones in class stared at him. Ale walked into the class room and pushed him along.

"Come on Dork." Ale said putting him in a seat. Somebody mumbled, "What a loser." Then the chatter continued.

Sonic sighed, "I thought I was going to be popular."

"Well 20 seconds ago you probably just ruined that chance." Ale said patting his shoulder.

He then put his head down on the desk and mumbled, "Crap."

Knuckles then walked in the room, "What-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This story has been discontinued!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What the heck just happened?

(Tiarra: I don't know.)

Selena: This is defiantly not good.

(Tiarra: What the heck are you doing here?)

Selena: Came to visit my boyfriend.

(Tiarra: You mean your master; well he's busy right now.)

Jordan: No I'm not.

(Tiarra: GET OUT!!!!)

Tiarra: You heard her!

(Tiarra: What did I say about doing that?)

Tiarra: You're in parenthesis remember?

(Tiarra: Oh yeah…)

Hello the story?

(Tiarra: Sorry Cally. We need to figure out what happened, who did it, and how to fix it.)

Mina: I'm on it…………….okay we're back on and it was the-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Muhahahahahahaha!" A deep voice howled in the distance.

Who is there?

(Tiarra: Show your selves.)

"It's us." A fox appeared t was KalO.

Then out of the fog all of the fan characters appeared. What do they want.

"Simple, some respect, our creators put us in this story to be used as fancharecters not like tissue!" Excel said putting his hands on his hips.

Oh…

(Tiarra: You guy's are serious. I was going to have a party and dedicate the chapter to you and your creators.)

"Oh…" They all said in unison.

(Tiarra: We can still do it if you want to?)

They all nodded their heads.

(Tiarra: Alight then! Let's party!!!)

"Wooooooooooooooooo!" They all screamed like a bunch of wild banshees into a dark abyss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel: Well that was certainly random. I didn't know they could do that.

Tiarra: Apparently they can. So like I said, thank you to all the fan characters and their respected owners for letting me use and possible abuse them. No just kidding, but thank you though! I appreciate it!


	12. NonFlaterifying Names

Tiarra: Once again Kiba Sniper is the only one who reviewed, but it's cool we love Kiba anyway

Tiarra: Once again Kiba Sniper is the only one who reviewed, but it's cool we love Kiba anyway. It's not her fault.

Angel: Nope. We love you Kiba!

Tiarra: Okay that's enough love so now we are in the last period of the day. Yeah I know a real high school has 6 periods. But I'm evil so I'm giving them 7.

Shadow: People wonder why I'm emo! (Runs away crying)

Angel: Well I love emos!

Tiarra: Me too. They are so much fun to hug!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12-Non-Flaterifying Names

Period 7: Science

If you were looking at the school with a bird's eye view you would see a little yellow dot running through the halls. That little dot was Miles "Tails" Prower and he was rushing out of History to Science.

He walked in with his books close to his chest with a big dorky smile, big rim glasses, a runny nose, and waist high pants…wait…I'm describing Chester the Geek. I'm sorry Chester I didn't mean to disturb you.

"It's ok I get it all the time." Chester said to the ceiling.

Anyway, Tails walked in with a giant smile on his face, form cheek to cheek. He sat right in the front row right in front of the teacher's desk. Amy shortly came in after seeing Tails little show. She sat right behind him, leaned forward and said, "Now I'm no expert, but the way you just sprinted to science makes you look a little like a geek."

"Is it as bad as Chester?" Tails asked, his smile fading into a frown.

"Unfortuanly yes, actually it was a little worse." Amy said patting his shoulder.

"Sweet! A girl finally digs me!" Chester said as he pumped both fist in the air.

"I never said I digged you." Amy said looking next to the human next to Tails.

"It's still cool." Chester said with a huge smile on his face.

Tails moaned in grief and slammed his head against the desk.

Espio and Draith then coming in rambling about weapons and which would be the best ones to use to kill Hannah Montana.

They take their seats, the Teacher stands up, and the class begins.

Period 7: English

Knuckles and Rouge casually walked in the room as any couple would. As they walked with pride a human girl already sitting down made the comment, "People Magazine was right!"

The cou-(Rouge: Grrrrrrr!) I mean the two stopped in their tracks. Rouge looked down at the girl, then at Knuckles.

"It's ok I've already have done what's needed. See sometime Chaos Radiation comes in handy." Knuckles said leading her into her seat.

"Yeah well let's hope it's not a disease like AIDS." Rouge committed while putting her binders on the table.

The girl that made the comment just rolled her eyes, but then realized she was sitting in something wet.

As the girl starts to cry realizing what the liquid is Cream comes in talking to Ale. Now as Cream kept going and going Ale screamed into the air, "Why do small people like me!"

They took their seats and Sonic and Shadow tried to come through the door at the same time. As they pushed and shoved the kept calling each other 'stupid' or 'faker'.

Tiarra was following the two idiots rolling her eyes. Sonic and Shadow sit at two separate spots in the room and Tiarra sit in front of Shadow.

The Teacher came in with his brown alligator suitcase. He hand brown scraggily hair. He was tall, thin, and Caucasian. But probity the feature that stood out the most was his shoes that had the word Jones sewn into the sides.

"Hello class my name is Mr. Jones." Mr. Jones said as he laid his brown suitcase on his desk and pulled out the role sheet. All the human girls swooned as he did this and so did the narrator. I mean he's so dreamy.

(Tiarra: Pay attention.)

XP You can't hide from the truth!

Anyway, he took role like any normal teacher. Only a few secrets may be reviled.

The class stared at the front of the room waiting for their name to be called and say hear. Occasionally a few jackasses would say 'Ello mate gonna get a spot with the governess?' or 'Welcome to Canada. Eh!' And yes I just used the author's exact words as Ann. example.

"Tiarra…Tiarra?" He stuttered.

"Yes?' Tiarra responded.

"Umm…come here." Mr. Jones said motioning her up to the front. As Tiarra walked all the human girls moaned and cried.

They talked for a few moments. From a far it looked like they were muttering. When they were finished he said, "I'll makes sure to change it."

Tiarra smile and nodded, then took her seat. A few moments later another strange name was called.

"Ogilvie Hedgehog?" The teacher called. The name caught Sonic's attention, but he did not respond.

"Ogilvie Hedgehog?" The teacher repeated again. He marked him absent and continued down the list.

When he was done he asked, "Is there anybody I didn't call?"

Sonic immediately stood up and rush to the front fluttering papers on his way. Mr. Jones and Sonic had their quiet conversation then he sat down.

About fifteen minutes into the class a note slid over Tiarra's shoulder. It read:

_Sorry I kidnapped you._

_-Shadow_

Tiarra silently wrote back and it said:

_Its ok I would have done the same._

Shadow was shocked by her answer and wrote back:

_Really?_

Chuckling to herself slightly, and wrote back:

_Yeah._

Shadow relaxed a bit and put a sly smile as he wrote:

_I would also like to comment on the fact you called me "hot"._

Tiarra took a moment to ponder threw her recent memories. And by golly she did!

…_I guess I did. Doesn't mean anything though._

Shadow thought hard about what to write thinking of the definition of hot. The new it meant something extremely warm, but as the look.

_Really? I thought it was a comment someone would give. Usually intending you like them._

Surprised by his remark, she casually wrote back to be flirty:

_I do like you._

Shadow was amazed as the butterflies grew in his stomach.

_How much?_

The note only slightly creped on Tiarra's shoulder before they were caught.

"Tiarra, Shadow, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Jones said the usual lame speech teachers give to be sly.

"Yes," Tiarra replied," High school blows!"

"Thank you Tiarra for being bold and truthful with the class." Mr. Jones said getting back to his lecture.

The bell rang about thirty minutes later. Sonic tried to run out of the class, but was caught in the throat by Tiarra.

"You think you're so coy, so sly and cool!" She says holding him higher on the wall.

"What the hell do you mean?" Sonic said struggling to get lose, but her grip was too tight.

"You know exactly what I mean Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog Jr." Tiarra said with a giant smirk spreading across her face.

"Shut up!" He screamed as he wildly kicked and yanked at her death grip hold.

"Don't worry," She said letting him go, "It'll be out little secret Jr."

Sonic then runs down the hall trying his hardest not to punch the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiarra: Mr. Jones and me!

Angel: please stop singing.

Tiarra: Whatever! XP Yeah so review and Mr. Jones and Cheater the Geek belong to me. Yes that's right they're my ho's and I'm their Pimpet!


	13. so unlucky for Shadow or lucky

Tiarra: Summer for me is filled with complete boredom especially when my readers and people who are in the other forums with me don't do anything.  
Please just love me a little.

Angel: Dear lord please!

Tiarra: Yeah. Sorry if I'm being melodramatic, so let's start this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch 13- So unlucky for Shadow...or lucky

"High school sucks." Tails said entering threw the door and plopping on the couch.

"Yeah and we have 179 more days of it!" Rouge said coming thru the door and heading to the love seat.

"Yeah great idea Amy." Sonic said walking thru and plopping right on the floor.

"Would rather have a boring life now that Robotnick has retired?" Amy asked as she headed for the kitchen. "Any body hungry?"

"Yes!" They all replied. Amy turned and opened cupboards getting dinner prepared.

Tails and Sonic stood up and sat on the couch. They grabbed the remote and put it on some sports channel. Rouge looked around and saw how everybody was lazing around while Amy cooked. "No.", Rouge said standing up. "Amy you're always cooking. How about we go out?"

"What ever as long as I get food." Sonic said getting up.

Rouge and Amy rolled their eyes at how sonic can be such a jerk.

"So where are we going?" Tiarra asked sitting at one of the bar stools.

"Well what do you want?" Amy asked coming out of the kitchen.

They all shouted some random type off food at once and it sounded like,"Chitmexpizbur!"

The guys all staired at each other for a moment. Then out of nowhere they start to bumble each other. The girls all sighed and looked at each other. "How 'bout sushi?" Tiarra suggested.

'I don't want raw fish." Cream wined.

"Since when is this a democracy! No what I say goes! So get over it." Tiarra said getting in Creams face.

Cream started to tear up, "Oh Cream, I'm kidding, we'll get something else."

"Chinese?" Rouge asked.

They all nodded and Rouge headed towards the phone to order take out because with the guys bashing each other there was no way they could clean up the mess and head out, wait, get settled, order, wait even longer, eat, wait, then come home. Because by the time they got back it would be time to go to school again. So long story short Take out is a lot easier. "We're having Chinese!" Tiarra shouted over the rowdy bunch of guys.

Shadow then jumps up and shouts, "Yes just what I wanted!"

All the guys stop and stand in a circle around Shadow. They give each other quick glance, then sonic yells, "Doggy Pile!" then they all piled on top of Shadow. All the girls roll their eyes except Tiarra, who points and laughs.

"Tsk, tsk, Tiarra," Amy said coming along her right side, "don't you care that they're beating up poor Shadow?"

"Not really." Tiarra said shrugging.

"But what if they get him hard in his…privates? Won't you need those later?" Rouge said coming up on Tiarra's left. Tiarra started to blush a crimson red.

Cream skipped around the island in the kitchen skipping and singing, "Tiarra's got a crush!"

Tiarra glared at her and said, "Remember I can eat you." Then right before Cream was about to whimper and go crying to her room, a very angry growl was heard from up stairs. Then silence sweeps over the house. The boys get up off each other and look around.

"What was that?" Knuckles shouted.

Then the growl was heard again. Tiarra took a step or two away from the island she was leaning against and listened. Another growl was heard. "O. I know what it is your rambunctiousness woke Cally up. And she sounds angry."

"Oh what's the worst she can do?" Sonic said rolling her eyes. Then the lights began to flicker and Sonic began to shake violently. "Sonic!" Amy cried lunging herself towards him, but Tiarra held her back. Then he stopped shaking and the lights went back to normal. Sonic stood in an upright position and shook his head. Then in a girly voice he said, "Holy crud! It feels like I just lost 100 IQ points." Just then 

the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Sonic shouted. He opened the door and standing there was a human teenager, with olive skin and a semi-normal uniform. His hair was extra bushy though so the extra hair stuck out of his hair in a funny fashion. He had two plastic bags that had a verity of different smells. He handed him the bags and Sonic giggled.

"Ok that will be 21.32." The delivery boy said.

Sonic gasped and placed the bags on the ground, "I thought you would never ask!" He said as he was reaching down his invisible shirt to grab his money.

The delivery boy gave Sonic a strange look and said, "Its cool, I'll pay for it out of my salary." With that he turned around and ran.

"Come back any time!" Sonic said shouting after him and waving.

"Not in your life time!" He shouted back as he sped off.

Sonic sniffed and tears started to stream. "Oh, Tiarra!" Sonic said as he elegantly fell into her arms.

"It's ok girl." She said patting his head.

Sonic sniff and sniffled. "Hey," Tiarra said, "Can you get out of Sonic now?"

"But I'm having fun." Sonic said looking up at her.

"You are starting to creep everyone out." Tiarra said helping Sonic to his feet.

"Oh and just to let you know, Sonic keeps dreaming about fondling yours and Rouge's boobs." Sonic said looking Tiarra and Rouge sympathetically in the eyes.

"The jerk!" Knuckles shouted, shaking his fist at Sonic.

Cally phased out, and bowed her head towards Sonic, the disappeared.

"Who wants to eat?" Amy shouted, obviously ignoring what had just happened. Everyone then suddenly forgot what happened and rushed for the food. While Sonic huddled in a corner in a feudal position stammering, "I'm not gay, I'm not gay."

Everyone ate the food merrily, no food fights at, then they all did the dishes together-holy cruddles1 I think I have the wrong house.

(As/N: No this is the right house.)

Really? Are you brewing something evil?

(As/N: Muhahahahahahahahahaha!)

Figures.

Anyway, after that was done things started to get boring in the house. Some were reading others were mindlessly watching TV, and others were trying to get Sonic to snap out of it.

Around 9:45 Tiarra headed out to the roof to gaze at the stars. It wasn't too long till her peace was disturbed by a bat and a pink hedgehog.

"Hey Tiarra." Amy said as the two girls sat down on either side of her. Tiarra nodded in their direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the window near them…

Sonic (Who came out of the state of shock with a good kick where it hurts), Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow where trying to spy on the girls with some form of chaos radiation.

"You almost have it Shadow," said the very hyper Tails.

"Almost." Shadow said with his hand open faced towards the portal thingy on the window. Various sounds like police frequencies and talk shows came thru the portal. Then…

"Yes!" Shadow shouted with glee as girls laughter was heard from the portal. After a few seconds passed their faces could be seen.

The girl's laughter had died and they looked at each other for a moment. Amy soon had an apologetic look on her face. "Hey Tiarra," Amy started, "we're sorry about the joke we made early about you and Shadow's…well you know…"

Tiarra shrugged and Rouge burst into laughter. "I'm not!" Rouge said trying to fight back her laughter. Tiarra folded her arms and put on a pouting face.

"Shadow and Tiarra sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love then comes-"Rouge began singing.

"Don't go there!" Tiarra shouted at her and pointed with the finger of impending doom.

"And if I do?" Rouge asked, a smug smile spreading from ear to ear.

Tiarra pondered for a moment and shrugged. "Honestly Rouge, I don't like Shadow." Tiarra said in that matter-o-fact way.

Amy gasped, "Why not?"

"I don't know, I just get this vibe he doesn't like me. It's cool I know we're not meant to be or whatever. And honestly Amy if you're doing that typical thing of having, me with Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles, you and sonic, and Tails and Cream. Don't."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Amy huffed.

"I'm not telling you what to do I'm saying it won't work! " Tiarra huffed back.

"So have did you see 27 dresses?" Rouge asked breaking the semi-stressful moment. Tiarra and Amy's attention turned to Rouge and it was like the anger dissolved on thin air. After a few minutes of mindless babble about the movie, Amy turns the situation into mindless babble about Sonic. Rouge rolls her eyes and the two leave.

With a sinker Shadow closes the portal. Can't believe Amy's that obsessed over you." Tails said giggling as well.

Sonic walked out the room furious, with Tails and knuckles laughing behind him. Shadow stayed in the room. He back onto the wall and sank down to the floor. He smoothed back his top quill and then closed his eyes hopping to get the conversation out of his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiarra: Sorry it took so long to update, but summer and breaking dawn got in the way. Also I got a MySpace and I was hopping not to get addicted, but I did. Help me!

Angel: Stop with the dramatics.

Tiarra: It's choking the life out of memakes choking sounds.

Angel: (') (')

Tiarra:stops breathing and starts twitching


	14. A new law passes

Tiarra….no reviews….

Angel: I don't get it Tiarra, if people don't read your story any more what's the point of even doing this?

Tiarra: For the heck of it!

Angel: Whatever, just to let you all know this may be her last chapter before she goes off to school.

Tiarra: It just might be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14- A new law passed

The next day they all woke up, eat breakfast, it was a jolly 'ol time. They headed out to school, in a bundle of silence.

1st period: Math

Ale walked in her head held high, ready for anything that may come in her way. She walked and sat next to 3 famous heroes in blue, red and yellow.

"Hey guys!" Ale said slamming her books on a desk announcing her prescience. And it was acknowledged.

"Hi Ale." Tails said staring at her dreamily. Ale simply rolled her eyes, "Hey I was wondering if I could possible get a room at your house?"

"Sure no problem baby, more chicks-"Sonic started till Knux glared at him.

Knuckles lightly socked Sonic in the arm and said, "It's no problem. Why I believe its magically changing as we speak."

Ale smiled, and nodded.

Period 1: History

The day had started nice for-

"Ahem." The teacher said as he stared at the ceiling.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Teacher!

Period 1: Science

Shadow walked in and sat at his usual carved lab table in the back. Now instead of Rouge sitting next to him, the only person in that entire household except for Cream that he felt comfitorabel with, Tiarra took her place next to him. She weakly smiled and said, "Hi."

Shadow moved his head, as he recalled the events of last night. The things she said. She doesn't love him! He believed with all his heart that Tiarra may be his chance to move on. But she denied him. Played him for fool. Of course he forgot the little detail that there is always a 'lie' in 'believe'. "So how you've been." She asked the smile growing bigger molecule by molecule.

He turned his face in the opposite direction. He didn't want to speak or even look at her.

"Hello, Mobious to Shadow?" She said waving her hands near the back of his head. Before she knew it his hand shoot up and brought her hand back down. Then the teacher walked in, laying down some papers she turned herself to the class.

She was a small Asian-American human; she had long black hair reaching down to the very end of her lower back in a V form. She worn heels in an attempt to make herself look taller, a green turtle neck where the sleeves only reached down to her knobby elbows , and a green and brown skirt reaching just right past the knees. "Okay class," She said in her unusually high voice, "today we do our first lab, so whomever your sitting next to that's who you're stuck with. "

Some complained, others didn't. "I guess it's you and me." Tiarra said smiling once again. He still ignored her, and got up to grab the supplies.

Passing:

"Hey!" Rouge said to Tiarra as they walked out of science.

Tiarra paused and turned in Rouge's direction. "What's up?" Rouge asked hugging her books close to her.

"What is Shadows problem? He didn't say a word threw the entire lab!" Tiarra shouted towards the ceiling.

"Oh dear, he takes some time for him to warm up to you. Besides when he does it will be life changing!" Rouge said patting her back.

"Life changing?" Tiarra asked putting a look of confusion on her face.

"Well, for me it took him too actually to save my life, to warm up to me." Rouge said. Tiarra just had a look of astonishment. Rouge laughed and they went off to their next class.

Now many very interesting things happened in those few hours before lunch, but to prevent a boredom explosion, I'm not going to tell you anything.

Lunch:

It was lunch. The bright sunlight showered its rays down thru the windows, kissing any face that walked by. Today though we do not pay attention to a blue speedy hero and his friends, but rather a green villain with scars on his chest. He walked into the cafeteria, with his arms around a vixen with dark auburn red hair, and a sexy black outfit. They pushed their way through the line to get what they needed and take a spot. Even if force was necessary. The two walked, when he spotted her. The purple hedgehog.

"Hey babe why don't you take a seat, I'll be right back." He said bringing his arm off of her.

"Ok Scourge." The vixen said taking a seat at the nearest table.

He silently tiptoed over there and then came from behind. "Well, hello semxeh." Scourge said sliding his hands around the purple hedgehog he knew. She jumped slightly and turned around in her seat. She gawked at him a bit, looking at him up and down.

"Evil So-"The purple hedgehog said with a confusing look, but was interrupted.

"Hey no evil lame twins stick for me anymore, babe! It's Scourge now!" He said announcing like he won some award.

"Scourge, Evil Sonic. It makes no difference. You're still a lazy butthole, who is naive enough to thinks he can sweep a woman off her feet." The purple hedgehog stood up.

Then all of a sudden Cream started to panic. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! We're not to suppose to meet. Sega will kill us all! EPA! EPA!"

"Aww, Tiarra, baby, there is never a reason to be mean, but," Scourge said putting his hands into the front pockets of Tiarra's jeans, "there's always a reason to be dirty." The black hedgehog sitting across they way got out of his chair. Scourge stared at him a bit then took his hands out Tiarra's pockets. As much as Scourge would have liked the attention he held back from getting into a fight. Especially someone who knows how to do that freaky, magic, Chaos Control stuff.

"You have got to be kidding me." The vixen said. As she got closer, Sonic, Tails and Amy's expressions went sour.

Scourge got away from Tiarra and went over to the vixen, "I thought they would have been transferred to somewhere else." The vixen said with attitude.

"Me to Fiona."

"What do you mean 'transferred'?" Tails said to Fiona.

"Well didn't you hear?" Scourge asked.

"What?' Amy said getting into the conversation.

"There's a law that's been passed after news that Robotnick retired. It said all furries, good and bad, go to school. Even reality." Fiona said as the looks on everyone's faces stared in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiarra: Royalty?! Gasp!

Angel: This could get everyone in real trouble.

Tiarra: Yes so please review. I get lonely.


	15. Plans for the near future

Tiarra: And we're back.

Angel: Sorry for the long pause. School started.

Tiarra: Yeah it sucks. I'm a fresh meat. T T!! But on a happier note, people are back in the forums, and Parabola Man's headquarters (aka my MySpace page) is up and running!

Angel: You honestly think he's going to get popular?

Tiarra: Yes for the thousandth time yes!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 15- Plans for the near future

5th period: Drama

Ahh, smell that that's the smell of a cheap production! …and bacon….

Anyway, Sonic and the gang headed towards the drama class for another day of expected torture. The entered, the bell rang, and Mr. Robinson got up from his desk with a smile on his face. No not his usual child-molester smile like he always has on. No it was a happy little secret kind of smile.

"Ok children settle down, settle down." Mr. Robinson said getting out of his chair. The class quieted down as a paper airplane gently floated to the ground.

"I have exciting news!" He said. Some of the students crossed their fingers chanting silently 'gay, gay, gay'

"Fall play!" He said throwing his arms in the air while his voice hit several different octaves. Now suddenly, He had their interest. "It's based on the bible story Ester from the bible." All of a sudden half the class lost inters and so did half the readers….wait don't go. (As/N keep going!)

"But, "Said Mr. Robison, "It will not be preachy it will be in and around the 1860's and have sex and violence and all the interesting things that come with it!" (As/N Hey? What happened to wholesome family fun) I think it died.

"Hey at least I'm trying to keep your readers!" Mr. Robison shouted to the ceiling. Then a lot of cool stuff happened that I'm too lazy to read and the authoress was too lazy to write. Don't blame her. Honestly who reads this anymore?

(Gigantic audience in a foot ball stadium full pops out of nowhere) We do!!

O…..

Well, anyway, the rest of school seemed to pass in a blur. Then they headed home.

They walked through the door, and plopped on the couch and any other plop able surface. Except Tiarra, She got up and walked right to Sonic. She stood over him with a hard glaze. Then in a flash her eyes lit up and a smile was scene. "Hey Sonic, "She said in a teasing tone, "I was wondering…who was that chick with Scourge?"

"No one. " He said getting up and walking away. Tiarra watched him walk over to Tails and sit in between him and Amy. Amy had a look of pure hatred, and Tails was rubbing the side of his cheek. "What? Was it something I said?" Tiarra asked shrugging.

"It's just simply something we don't talk about." Sonic said spreading his arms in the air and placing them around the chair. _Thanks for making after school crappy!_ Sonic thought_, and I thought you were ho- well…. _

…..gahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (As/N did you look into Sonic's mind?) …yes.

"Why wouldn't you talk about her, isn't she your girlfriend or something?" Shadow said. Amy flinched at his comment.

"Honestly faker! Do you have to?" Sonic screamed at him.

"Honestly butt head! Tiarra just wanted to know. We shouldn't keep her in the dark. When obviously she has a past with the green pest." Shadow said snarling at his last few words.

IT was silent for a moment. "Well, it's only fair." Tails said. He looked at the ground and twiddled his thumbs. Sonic looked over at him with shock that he would speak about such matters.

"I guess in a nutshell, Sonic and Fiona where dating, "Tails said taking a deep breath, "Then she reveled she was cheating on him with Scourge. Then, well, let's just say she left with a bang." He finished rubbing his face once more.

"Oh." Was all Tiarra could say. She knew that was all they would go into without getting extremely personal. That was fine she knew what she needed to know. Tails let out a deep breath and the only thing heard was the silent clicking of the silver clock hanging on the wall.

"What about you?" Amy asked. Breaking the silence and the hypnotizing rhythm of the clock.

"Me?" Tiarra asked pointing to herself.

"Yes, what relations to you have with Scourge?" Amy asked.

"Well, I don't think that's something we should get into now-"Tiarra said blushing and getting very defensive.

"Hey. You shouldn't keep us in the dark, it's not fair." Sonic said glaring at Shadow.

Tiarra sighed _crud sacks_ was all she could think of at the moment, "Ok. But it's going to be in a nutshell, as well." She said pointing at the three sitting together on the couch. "Chaos control happened, I was caught in it, I ended up in Anti-Mobious, met the perverted blue one, well at the time he was blue. We went on what, a 30 minute date! That was it. The end, Finite."

They all sighed and grumbled. Then silence once more. The new break threw in each other's relationships had their thoughts buzzing. Different perspectives of each other where starting to unfold. Their true nature was beginning to leak. Especially Tiarra's. Not much was know about her, but her name. Then by the way she dressed she was probably a tough girl, a tomboy, and could defiantly take care of herself. Then that night happened, the night she turned super. Apparently she had some secret power and an even more secretive past.

Possibly that's why she got along with Shadow so well. Such seductive, life threatening secrets that can never past anyone's lips.

"So is anyone, going to try out for the play." Asked Rouge to everyone, breaking their train of thought with such a random question.

Most of the girls said yes with such enthusiasm, the guys not so much, some nodded others mumbled things under their breath.

"When is the show?" Asked Amy getting out of her chair, pulling on her dress so it's back in its comfortable position.

"A week before Halloween." Answered Rouge.

"Speaking of Halloween," Tails said crossing his legs, "Why don't we do a Halloween party?"

"What's with all the random questions?" Tiarra shouted towards the ceiling, hurting my ears.

"Sorry." Tiarra said back to the sealing.

"I think a Halloween party is a great idea!" Sonic said giving it his famous smile and thumbs up.

Time passed once aging in a blur, home work was done, dinner was made and eaten. Then time came to a stop, while watching Jungle book 2.

They sat together loving on each other. Knuckles and Rouge in the love seat kissing each other. Tails and Cream sitting on the floor, leaning against each other. Even Sonic and Amy were next to each other. Amy leaned against him while he gently stroked her hair. It was truly a golden moment…for most. Tiarra and Shadow sat across the room from each in the singles. Shadow stared at her, while Tiarra played strict attention to the picture box.

_Who is she_, Shadow thought, _what is she, why is she here? What purpose dose she server. It almost feels like she is a fancharecter in an ongoing television series. But yet so much more. Obviously she serves more, but what. Everyone else, I can almost read their destiny off their face, but not her. That purple hedgehog goddess…. No! I refuse to let my mind wander to such lustful things! My heart and Soul belongs to Maria and she died with it a long time ago… _

Depression draped over Shadow like a blanket. Of course he did not let it show, but stopped staring at the one across from him, but pay attention to the glowing TV. Although that whole time Tiarra was not really paying attention to the screen or its sound.

_How can I tell him,_ Tiarra thought, _he needs to know, and I need to know how he survived. Depression overwhelmed me for such a long time and now a new hope! Gosh I sound like star wars…Why can't I take this seriously! It involves my life! My life! His and everyone else. They all depend on the decisions I make. The all depend, if he can love me that long….wait…did I just say love? Psh! As if! Me him dating! He's a stuck up weirdo who thinks he's better than everyone else! No. Never! Tiarra and Shadow the hedgehog will never be in love with each! That promise I can keep!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel: Where did that come from?

Tiarra: What?

Angel: Them thinking about each other.

Tiarra: O. It was last minute.

Angel: Why didn't you tell me?

Tiarra: Because you didn't need to know! Thanks for reading now please review! I love hearing from you guys!


	16. Whistle While you work

Tiarra: no time for intro. Must type!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 16 –Whistle why you work

The first weekend of the new school year rolled around quickly as expected. Now we go back to the deal made a long time ago. That little snag to living in a big house together. Some of them had to get jobs and it was agreed that Rouge, Amy, and Tiarra would be the ones to work. They couldn't work during the week, for school and what not, but when it came down to weekend they where free and had nothing better to do, so why not make some money.

Tiarra and Amy took the long walk out of their bed rooms and down the stairs in their Burger Kings out fits. Navy blue polo's and navy blue work pants, placed up high on the waist with a leather belt. Then their hair tucked back in buns under their navy blue and red hats with the insignia.

The boys and few girls turned around from the TV and looked at them. Sonic hollered, "Ow baby! Yall look sexy!"

"Shut up." Tiarra said sticking out her tongue and pulling down her lower eye lid, while Amy blushed while rocking on the balls of her feet.

Knuckles climber up higher on the couch and looked around, "Where's Rouge?"

"She should be behind us." Amy said looking to the stairs and then back to Knuckles.

"HEY ROUGE!" Tiarra hollered, leaning back with her hands cupped around her mouth to try and make her voice project.

"WHAT?" Rouge shouted back.

"Get your butt down here!!" Tiarra shouted.

"No way! On Mobious! Am I coming out in this horrible outfit!" She shouted back her voice sounding shrill.

"So if we were on mars she would come out?" Draith asked making a horrible pun.

Ale just gave him and innocent look and said, "No honey, don't try to be cool."

"Come on babe! It can't look that bad!" Knuckles shouted getting off of the couch and stepping over to Tiarra and Amy.

Tails turned off the television and all eyes went into the direction that Rouge would be walking in a few seconds, hopefully. You could hear the scuffle of her work pants rubbing against each other and the scuff of her shoes on the carpet, as she made her way around the corner. She stopped at the top of the stairs her head lowered and all you could see was the top of her hat with her large white ears sticking out either side.

She cludded her way down the carpeted steps, till she reached the level floor and raised her head slowly. A scowl that could kill a thousand was plastered on her face. It was quite obvious as to why she didn't want to come down stairs. Her costume didn't exactly fit. Well it did at the waist, but the chest seemed to explode out the top of her shirt where it was supposed to button. Tiarra and Amy looked down and sighed.

"Come on Rouge lets go or will be late." Tiarra said in a dragged out tone.

Rouge rolled her eyes and just stayed in place as Amy and Tiarra headed for the door. "Don't worry baby you look great. " Knuckles said kissing his darling on the cheek.

"It's not fair! Why do we have to work and you all get to stay home and enjoy the weekend?" Rouge said putting on her best puppy dog face.

"Hazzah for child labor laws!" Tails said giving Cream a high-five.

"Because! Where the heroes! And who ever head of heroes working? Except for 'after hours' of course am I right?" Sonic said standing up and walking over to Knuckles side to pat him on the back.

"I hear you brother!" Draith said from across the room. Because of this Ale slapped on his left moob. Hehe. "Ouch"

"Excuse me what was that?" Tiarra said walking backwards threw the door then resting her balance on the door beam.

"You heard him. Heroes don't work." Shadow said relaxing in his chair, closing his eyes.

Tiarra rushed over to him, "As if!" She said placing her hands on her hips and balancing her balance on her left leg. "And if I'm not mistaken, "She continued bending over and getting closer in his face, "your where once the villain and have barley been a hero. Honestly I think I've been more of a hero than you."

Shadow opened one eye, shrugged, and mumbled, "Women."

Tiarra gasped, and then slapped him hard across his face with her back hand. "You sexist jerk." She shouted heading out the door.

"Come on we should follow her." Amy said grapping Rouge by the wrist.

"But my shirt!" Rouge complained, reluctantly walking.

"We'll fix it on the walk over there." Amy said pulling her out the door.

Knuckles closed the door behind them and Sonic looked over to Shadow who was rubbing her sore cheek. "I think you just got b**** slapped." Knuckles said bursting out in laughter. Sonic shortly following. Then Draith and Ale…pretty much the whole room but Shadow was laughing.

Shadow scowled at everyone, and then pushed himself out of his chair. "What's his problem?" Sonic said laughing, as Shadow headed for the basement.

"Dude, it was a joke." Knuckles said following him.

"GAH!" Shadow yelled, "I just can't stand her!" He screamed slamming the basement door.

All the guys gave each other a wide eyed expression, and then they continued laughing like nothing happened.

That laughter could be heard threw the basement door and down in the chambers. Shadow slammed his fist against the wall, and placed his forehead next to it. He looked down, and began to breathe deep. _Women,_ he thought, exhaling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the girls

"Tiarra slow down, it's like you're about to break into a sprint anytime soon, and we can't go that fast!" Amy complained speed walking to keep up with Tiarra.

"Tiarra really calm down!" Rouge said half walking, half gliding.

She shook her head and began to run at top speed, "That sexist jerk!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

fLaShBak woooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooo!!!

(Early that day)

"HA! I win again!" Shadow said, as he stood up out of his blue beanie bag chair, pumping his fist and controller in the air.

"O whatever." Tiarra said rolling her eyes, and hitting buttons on her controller.

"You're just mad because I'm superior to you." Shadow said plopping back onto his beanie bag chair.

Tiarra stuck out her tongue at him and poked him on his side. He let out a giggle, "Hey don't do that."

"O," She said poking him again – which made him chuckle some more- "You mean that?"

"YES! Quit it!" He said standing up.

"Make me." She said poking him again, but he flinched in defense.

"I'm warning you!" He said backing away.

She let out a big laugh and continued to poke him rapidly till he fell back into his beanie bag chair. "I'll, haha haha, fight, haha haha, BACK! HAHAHAHAHA!" He said to her as he was rolling on the ground.

"I'd like to see you try." She said teasingly back.

Then he did it, he poked her back. Tiarra let out a small giggle, and then it got really quiet. "O crap." Tiarra said looking at Shadow, with a wide expression of fear.

"HA! I have you now!" He proclaimed as he got up, and began to poke her. She tried to fight back but resistance was futile. Eventually Shadow had Tiarra up against the wall. She tried fighting back, but he held her wrists against the wall.

"Well, isn't someone a little aggressive?" Tiarra said giggling.

Shadow half smiled, "Hey you started it"

"Did not!" She said, begging to squirm, "You started by bragging!"

He thrust (As/N: O DAMN!) his body against hers and kept it there to prevent her from squirming away. Then he got real close to her face and said. "So what I won. It's my right."

Tiarra looked down at the potion, and blushed. As her heart beat went faster so did his, and she could feel it. Then in a half whisper, half groan she said, "Right, Smight. You started."

For some odd reason he gets a scowl on his face and walks away from the wall. "Typical of a woman."

Tiarra pushes off the wall, and heads over to him. "Typical of a wo-"She said with anger, but then was cut off.

"Yes, typical of a woman, such as yourself, to get all worked up over nothing!" He said folding his arms.

"Worked up?!?" She asked rhetorically, "No, no, no. Typical of a man to blame it on the woman."

He simply stated in defense, "That's not typical of a man."

She shrugged sarcastically, "Alrighty then, it's just typical of you!"

He turned around and even though he was a few steps away from her, he was in her face within a blink of an eye, with his hand raise to slap her. Shadow looked stern into her emerald green eyes. Tiarra's gaze kept going back and forth between his hand and his eyes, with a look of worry across her face.

As the moment grew tenser, Tiarra began to tear up. Then at this moment, Shadow slammed his fist against the wall.

With a tear running down her face, Tiarra mumbled, "I need to go get ready." And she left the room.

Leaving Shadow to groan in aggravation.

End of flash back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiarra continued to walk the pace, she was walking. Amy and Rouge gave up on trying to stay with her and tried to fix Rouges shirt. And though she was about a block away, Tiarra could hear the passing men hoot and holler and Rouge's screams and curses. Then she mumbled, "Typical of a man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiarra: First of all, I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it has been so long.

Angel: She has dork guard now.

Tiarra: IT's called COLOR guard.

Angel: Whatever. It's all an excuse to not update.

Tiarra: Hey I tried as hard as I can!

Angel: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure you do.

Tiarra: I do T-T

Angel: O! O! And she's been having boy problems, that's why Shadows such a jerk in this chapter!

Tiarra: Shut up! Or I'll put you in your cage!

Angel: ok

Tiarra: Ok and once again I'm soooooooo sorry it's been so long! Check out my home page for more updates! Thanks =)


End file.
